violettaseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Violetta Fanon Wiki:Wiki Magazine/Issue 05
Breaking News 'Lucía Gil's new book in stores now!' You probably already knew that Lucía Gil wrote a book about herself, right? Well, if you didn't, then we'll tell you all about it! Lucía's book, "Mis 5 Colores De La Felicidad" is out in stores now! The book became available in the Argentinean stores on May 14, last month, and as it was released, a lot of fans hurried to buy it! Looks like the cast of Violetta are starting to becomes authors, and also, Martina Stoessel wrote a book about herself too, called "Simplemente Tini". We really hope the books will be translated and available worldwide so all her Lugilators can enjoy it! Fashion Candelaria Molfese At a party, for an event, or just at home. Cande is always fashionable, and we love it! Casual and Fashionable This outfit shows Cande’s casual side. I really find this outfit amazing; she combines denim, a white shirt and a scarf for the perfect outfit. Simple, but still so fashionable, perfect for a day at school and a day with friends. Cande at KCA 2012 When Cande was at the KCA Argentina 2012, she was wearing the coolest outfit, with a pair of black/white pants, a silk top and a cool clutch. Casual, cool and perfect for KCA, because it’s more casual than other events. Super Girly Girl Cande is always super girly girl and she's wearing a cute glittery shirt with a colorful summer ruffled skirt, with some very fashionable high boots. Then for the last touch she has hear beautiful long brown hair down. She always looks in style and perfect, don't you Candistas think? Super Chic Cande just shares a great sense of style, just like her character in Violetta, Camila Torres. She's wearing a beautiful spring yellow dress with a black bow for a finishing touch of the amazing outfit. Last but not least, she leaves her beautiful brown curly hair down and weares the cutest ankle boots. Meet the Cast Interview with Candelaria Molfese! Interviewer: Hey Candelaria! We know you are just as spontaneous and outgoing as the character you play, Camila; and you always laugh and smile and have a lot of fun during interviews. But other than that, what makes you happy? Candelaria: Yes, I'm a very spontaneous, outgoing and talkative person and I always smile and I'm happy, on the set of Violetta, and in the personal life as well. But now that I think of it, I think the happiest moments of my life are the ones I spend with my family: because they are the most important people in my life and I adore them! I: Does your family mean a lot for you? C: Of course they do. Both of my parents supported me to follow my dreams and do what I like, but they also taught me that I need to work really hard and fight for what I want. And of course, I'm where I am now with their help. I: You have a lot in common with your character Camila, does that mean you're dreaming of becoming famous? C: Well, of course. This is my dream job. I love acting, dancing, singing. I'd do anything not to lose this big opportunity I was given! I: Since you work on Violetta, your life has changed a lot, and now you're travelling even more, do you remember your first trip without your family? C: Sure, I remember perfectly! The first time I traveled without my parents was when I went to visit my father, who lives in Mexico. In the daytime, when he was at work, I was visiting the city hoping I get the chance to see a lot of things in the time I was there! I explored a big and new city for me all by myself, it was a unique experience I'll never forget! I: Do you have something you are really attached of in a special way? C: I never get off my finger this ring my mom gave me when I turned 15. I only take it off when I have to. I: Have you ever lied to your parents? C: Yes, sometimes, and I still remember one of those times. I really wanted to go to a party, but my mom didn't let me. I really wanted to go so I told her I'm going to sleep at my friend's house. And then I went to the party. But then I felt guilty and I told her everything. But she forgave me anyways, and she said she appreciates my honesty. I: Now let's talk about love some more. What do you do when you try to be romantic? C: First of all, I make sure I look pretty, I do my make-up, get some nice clothes and of course, accessories! Then I send an invitation for dinner, doesn't matter if it's at home or in the city, it just needs to be an intimate and romantic place. But sometimes I want to go to the movies, I really love romance movies! I: Can you tell us a few words about your first love? Can you remember it? C: Yes, you never forget your first love! I first fell in love with a guy when I was 15. He went to the same school as me, and his name was Santiago. Friends & Love Diego Domínguez & Martina Stoessel They are very close friends. They like to take wacky pictures of themselves and hang out together on the set of Violetta, and sometimes off-set too. Both went to Barcelona to shoot the first episodes of the third season of Violetta, many V-Lovers looked foward to seeing them in season three. Do you ship Dieletta? Do you V-Lovers hope that they get together again in season three? Or do you prefer the most adorable couple Leonetta? Find out when Season 3 airs in Latin America! Jorge Blanco & Lodovica Comello Jorge and Lodovica are very good friends in real-life, just like Francesca and León. They met on the set of Violetta, and since then, they became really good and close friends who like hanging out with each other and goofing around, and also taking funny pictures of themselves! They also help Martina Stoessel with her homework and they always have tons of fun and laugh every time they're together. Fun & Games Hahallery Lena - Ser Mejor.png|Lena: *singing* (REST OF THE STORY ON THE NEXT PHOTO) Maxi, Ludmila and Marco.png|Maxi: Wow, she's awesome! Ludmila: Meh, not impressed. Marco: I LOVE YOU! <3 Ludmila isn't impressed.png|Ew you actually like her? Check out the next edition __NOEDITSECTION__